cookie_clicker_2_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Cookie Clickers 2
What is Cookie Clickers 2? Cookie Clickers 2 is an incremental game in which you click a gigantic cookie known as The Cookie. This action will allow you to bake cookies, which you can use to get PowerUps and Upgrades, helping you get cookies faster, as well as amassing an idle 'currency' of cookies, known as CPS (more strictly called bCPS.) You also can pass 'levels' to get rewards, as well as unlock a variety of features, helping you in your epic cookie journey. Background Story I decided to make a little background story to the game. The game has no plot, and an idea came to mind, so now Cookie Clickers 2 has an unofficial plot. This story was inspired by the Cookie Snitch feature. Click here to read the story behind Cookie Clickers 2. Rant This might sound boring, and you may have seen someone play it and think, "That is such a boring game!" Maybe you're an avid player and get those kind of reactions from other people (I know I have). However, this is obviously one of the best games ever created, and if you don't have this game, you should download it now! If you haven't played this game for at least an hour, you do not have a right to tell anyone about how stupid the game is. And if you HAVE played it for over an hour and still don't like the game, then you just don't have taste of what is a 'good game', cause Cookie Clickers 2 is by far the best of it's kind! I understand if Cookie Clickers 2 is not your favorite game. Maybe your favorite game is Fortnite or Minecraft or Call of Duty or something. Or maybe you play MMO games or .io games or something, idk. For all I know, you might be a fan of Pokémon. Cookie Clickers 2 isn't my favorite game either. But if you favor Idle Heroes, Rage to Riches, Battle Cats: Rangers, or something like that over Cookie Clickers 2, then you have been hypnotized by an evil force. Wake up to the truth. Cookie Clickers 2 is the best idle game in existence, and your opinions against this fact are declared null and void by the universe. And you can't argue with the universe. And does it not say in the Bible (NIV Version), "How can you say to your brother, 'AdVenture Capitalist is the best game created,' when all the time there is Cookie Clickers 2 available for the world the play? You hypocrite, first download and play Cookie Clickers 2 for an hour, and then you will clearly see how inferior AdVenture Capitalist is." Mathew 7:4-5 Look it up. This is word for word what it says in the Bible. And you can't argue with Jesus. Don't argue against Jesus. Nor the universe. You're just going to be ashamed of how wrong you are. So download Cookie Clickers 2, if you haven't already, and start playing! Rules All the general rules you would usually find pretty much anywhere else applies. No cussing, saying mean things, posting obscene pictures, posting inappropriate stuff, blah blah blah etc, all of that stuff. If you post something or add something to a page that I deem inappropriate, I will delete it and possibly take further action. If you are questionable about something someone is doing or something you want to do, please message me. About this Wiki If you have any questions, have any suggestions for the wiki, etc., please message me on my Message Wall. You can also make comments, suggestions, and questions, etc. in the comment section below each article. Keep in mind that I do not help develop the game itself. If you have any suggestions or concerns about the game itself, consider contacting redBit instead. However, I am open to giving any help and tips for those that need it. I have the Android version of the game, not the Apple version, so if there any differences between the two, I would appreciate it if you let me know. The actual name of the game is Cookie Clickers 2, not Cookie Clicker 2. However, the Wiki is called Cookie Clicker 2 (mobile) wiki. Please feel free to edit this wiki! I blocked all edits when I first made the wiki so I had complete control of shaping this wiki, but now that the wiki is built up, I suggest anyone edit pages as they see fit: the more information, the better! Please do not delete personal comments I have made on articles. Also note that editing is allowed for autoconfirmed users only, and the home page is protected from all edits. The Cookie refers to that big Cookie inside the screen. If you are confused about any other terms used throughout this Wiki, use this link as a reference (or click the "Cookie Terminology" button in the Top Navigation), which lists all of the pages to explanations on terminology, and many other features and items in the game. Some of these terms were coined due to the fact that they don't have an official name made by the creators of Cookie Clickers 2. The Wiki was created on November 13, 2017. Credits Justin Munoz (me) - creator of this wiki Alyse'a Hill - let me use her iPad to help gather information on Cookieland levels, cost of PowerUps and Upgrades, and the PowerUp cost formula (this is all information I could only get with a new account, and I already played a lot when I made the wiki, so starting fresh on her device really helped) The peoples that use this wiki - because all of you give this wiki meaning! What good would a wiki be if no one used it? redBit - for making this amazing game! Category:Browse